


The Bank

by urisarang



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Richard ends up in a bank robbery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up some lovely ladies over at SR_Slash on LJ many years ago.

Tan hands slide over and down smooth milky shoulders taking the unbuttoned dress shirt with them. The white shirt falls down revealing more milky skin to hungry blue eyes until it hits the floor bearing all of that is the glory of the naked chest below him. Richard growls deep in his throat at the splendor before him, another growl echoes his own from his lover's throat below him, a growl filled with desire. Richard quickly descends upon the eager mouth below his licking lightly at the lips that part for him alone, sliding in his tongue eager to taste. A hint of chocolate mixed with Clark’s exotic flavor washes over his tongue. Clark’s tongue rises to greet the welcome intruder; both begin an erotic dance of licking and tasting. Their two tongues twist around pursuing another then being pursed to turn around and begin again, their bodies join in the playful rhythm sliding against each other in a growing tempo.

Richard breaks away from the delicious mouth first, panting for air in heady arousal looking down into Clark’s eyes that beg for more. 'More, always more; can never get enough of you.' Unable to ever resist those hungry eyes Richard leans back down licking a path down that tempting neck, sucking lightly on perfect skin in just the right places to make Superman squirm. Tan hands slide across the pale chest rubbing and pressing against flesh, but teasingly avoiding the sensitive nipples while Richard’s mouth continues its torment on the delectable neck drawing a soft moan from Clark’s parted lips. The soft moan excites something within Richard begging him to go faster, but he uses willpower to not rush his fun; much to Clark’s annoyance. The soft moans grow more and more loud until fingers lightly brush a nipple; the barest touch. It does nothing to alleviate the need; it only makes it grow more. A hushed sound tries to escape Clark’s throat as Richard continues his teasing half touches and licks, but Superman doesn’t beg….Richard’s mouth lets up on the sensitive nape of Superman’s neck to lightly blow across his chest raising goose bumps and perking up his nipples even more…but maybe Clark begs.

“Richard…please don’t tease me anymore?” Clark asks still trying to not sound like he is begging, Richard can easily detect the disguised tone of desperation in his lovers voice but he grins glad to oblige in Clark ’s wishes as his own body is demanding more. Two sets of hands pull off belts and tug at pants until both are completely free of clothing. A look of pure seduction crosses Richard’s face as he moves his hands lower trailing across Clark’s torso to grasp both their hard shafts together within his large hands. Both of their breaths catch as one at the pleasure the pressure brings. Richard tightens his grip pressing their hard lengths closer together, making them feel the pleasure as one, as it always should be. Strong arms wrap around Richard’s wide shoulders pulling him closer until their chests touch. Filled with passion Richard begins to stroke their lengths together in earnest with a grunt, the hard body below his writhes up against his own in time with his hand. Both men grind into each other atop the bed wrinkling the already disheveled sheets further.

Richard looks down into unearthly blue eyes gazing back filled with love and lust for him, for him alone. The sight is almost too much to take, almost pushing him over the edge to view the true scope of love flowing off of Clark. Richard closes his eyes taking a deep breath down into his chest and leans in to devour ready lips in a kiss overflowing in love, saying more than all the words in the world could; how much he really loves the man below him. Clark answers back with such passion it overwhelms Richard for a moment, until the passion slips into lust driving both men higher in their need. Hips bucking, both men moan into each other, both wanting more, wanting to be closer together.

A tan hand slides down from their erections between Clark’s legs that widen in accent to brush the sensitive flesh hidden between the strong mounds of backside sending a jolt of pleasure throughout Clark's body until it is released in a loud, low moan. A slick digit slides inward with ease as it meets no resistance, in fact its presence is greatly enjoyed if the sounds are anything to go by. Another soon joins it to stretch and tease the area, Clark’s moans grow with increasing need and he bucks into Richard more, demanding more. Always one to please, Richard leans down to devour a nipple while positioning himself to replace these fingers with something much, much more enjoyable. Clark moans as he feels the pressure against himself as their joining is growing closer, then a sharp pain hits into Richard’s ribs sending him back into reality.

Richard steps forward in the line at the bank, pulled out of dreamland thanks to the not-so-patient man behind him in line. Richard quickly checks to make sure there is no drool then sighs in resignation at not being able to continue the events in his mind, not that it matters as they didn’t get any farther than that anyway;

The moan goes from pleasure to frustration in an instant. Richard stops confused and looks up into Clark’s eyes to see what is wrong. Clark grunts in frustration, erection twitching in need, but quickly fading.

“I...I got to go Richard…I’m so…so sorry…” Clark stammers out voice still aching with desire with eyes begging Richard to understand. Richard sighs and pulls himself up off of his lover albeit with much resignation.

“It’s…its okay, go save the world Superman.” Richard says softly, always understanding and willing to wait. Richard gives Superman (who is already inside the super suit) a little smile, “I love you." The look of frustration immediately leaves Superman's face and his eyes well up with love as he leans back down to kiss his lover a short, but sweet kiss.

"Thank you, I love you too." And he's already gone the swaying curtains the only thing noting his passing. Sighing heavily Richard gets dressed. It is heaven to be Superman's lover, but some days it is more frustrating than Richard can believe, honestly he is fine with being second to the world, but when that infringes on their sex life nearly EVERY DAY FOR OVER TWO WEEKS it starts to wear a man down. Richard doesn’t even ask what Superman has to go do, but he knows it must be really important that or Clark is a saint. The image of his lover’s weeping arousal enters his mind and Richard knows Superman has got to be as upset about this as him. Wonder if he’s used to this sort of thing by now?

Richard adjusts his stance in line as a part of him certainly isn’t used to being interrupted so frequently. He is standing in line at the bank since a certain man of steel made it clear it would probably be a long time and not to wait up. Richard checks his watch, its only been 2 hours since Superman first zoomed off out his bedroom window, but he’ll be damned if it doesn’t feel like more. Sighing more deeply Richard fingers his paycheck that he is here to deposit, might as well do it now, got nothing better to do now. Richard thinks a bit moodily, but he is not actually angry with anything just sexually frustrated. The line inches forward, the teller still far away and swamped with people in a hurry, in fact everyone around Richard are rushed, except him as his lover isn’t home. Richard slowly steps forward inline in no rush, much to the ire of the people behind him.

Richard looks at his watch again, only two minutes have passed and he mentally takes note to not look at his wrist again until at least five have gone by, even though he likely still has hours to wait for the caped wonder to be done saving the day. The waiting is uneventful and Richard only checks his watch 15 more times until he is at the teller, but before he can open his mouth to speak a loud shout echoes out from behind him. “Alright everybody, this is a hold up! Don’t no body move!” Richard turns to the voice and can easily guess where it came from as everyone save that man is on the floor covering their heads. The man is tall, really tall and built, obviously just out of prison as many tattoos snake across his skin along his bare arms and out from under his clothing across his neck and face. Quite the menacing figure he makes, especially with the large automatic firearm in his burly arms. The man turns to look directly at Richard, the only other person still standing, Richard’s blue eyes reveal his lack of fear and all but scream; ‘What? You said not to move.’ This seems to draw the man’s attention and he smirks at Richard’s show of backbone, but the look quickly degrades into rage as he watches Richard glance over at his watch seeming none too concerned with the large man toting an impressive firearm only 20 feet away.

Stupid, stupid, I can’t believe I just looked at my watch, oh this isn’t good, and he’s coming closer. Crap. Richard mentally berates himself for subconsciously checking the time at such a critical moment, See not getting laid is hazardous for my health, going to have to try that line on Superman next time. Staying still Richard keeps his stance ready for anything.

The large man advances forward until he is staring down his nose at Richard as he towers over him, he shoves a large dirty white cloth bag into Richard’s arms. “Since you seem to be the only one with a spine you get to grab the green for me. Now clerk, open up the registers for our little man here.” He smiles a wicked grin displaying only five decaying teeth to the air as he shoves Richard towards the teller making the smaller man stumble. ‘Oh great, now I’m practically an accomplice, and to think my better half is out stopping crime while I’m over here giving it a helping hand.’ Richard thinks warily as he moves around to the register grabbing bills and tossing them into the large bag until all the registers are empty.

“That’s a good boy, now I need the manager to open up the back where the real goods are.” The unshaven man yells out startling an older woman who shakily stands up and moves over towards the back. “You come with us now boy, not done with you yet.” The evil grin is enough to sicken Richard (along with his breath) as he is manhandled forward towards the back. The old woman obviously stalling for time takes an eternity (Richard almost checks his watch again, but stops himself in time) fishing around for the right key to open the large door to the vault. "Hurry up old woman, no one is coming to save you." The bank robber seems to grow impatient as he raises the firearm aiming at the old woman making her shriek in terror, Richard half steps in the way between the woman and the gun, and sure enough the barrel swivels to train on his chest instead of hers. Great thinking genius, you aren't made of steel, been hanging around the real man of steel too long.

"You think you are some kind of a hero? Eh?" The older man laughs at Richard, obviously enjoying stress he is causing the other man. Richard calms himself with ease, This is nothing compared to one of Lois's old fits she would get into, heck I'd rather be held at gun point than try to talk that headstrong woman out of anything.'

"I just don't think the old woman could take that...weapon pointed at her any longer without having a..ah..A heart attack, and if that happened no one would know which key opens the safe right? No money for you if that happened." Richard says in a voice with as much bravo as he can muster without trying to anger the man, he visibly relaxes with relief when the robber laughs and point the gun away from Richard.

"Balls, you got balls boy, not much brains though. Okay old woman, you best hurry up or I'll put enough holes in the 'hero' to make him Swiss cheese." The old woman gives Richard a look that is both grateful and pitying as she hurries with the keys. The next few seconds that pass are easily some of the most stressful for Richard as he hopes the robber doesn't think to hurry her more by shooting him, which makes the sound of the click that much more relieving to hear as the lock clicks open. The door swings open revealing numerous shelves along the walls each holding rows and rows of neatly stacked bills. Richard can almost feel the man's mouth water behind him at the sight of so much cash. Guess I wasn't the only one to deposit today, Richard thinks making some humor at the situation. The robber motions Richard with his gun; ”Ladies first, wouldn't want this to be no trap." He says with meaning at the old bank manager who attempts to shrink into the ground. Richard catches something in the woman's eyes as she looks at him, he returns her look with meaning, hoping he isn't insane for this.

Walking with much trepidation Richard slowly steps into the vault, nothing happens so he continues in a bit farther before turning around to look at the would be bank robber. The older man shrugs and takes a few steps forward into the vault when the back door swings hitting him in the back at the same time Richard rushes him for the gun. Time seems to slow for all those involved as the steel door strikes the tall man's back shunting him forward, Richard takes a step forward as the gun raises automatically towards his chest. Heart racing, Richard reaches out in time with the click of the trigger. Richard's heart stops in horror as he knocks the gun away a moment too late, the sound of the shells exiting the automatic rifle echo in his ears. The muzzle flashes in his sight as he continues hopelessly in his forward motion. The high pitched screeching of the first bullet goes past his ear a mere breath away from his head, knowing his luck won't hold out for the next speeding missile headed for him, Richard sends his apology and love to Clark in his last thoughts. Expecting to see his death head-on he is surprised to see a flash of blue impact the back on the man sending him flying to the ground limp, the two bullets still following their trajectory towards Richard explode outward from the heat of Superman's vision. Before Richard can start to shield himself he is scooped up in strong blue clad arms and flown backwards from away from the shrapnel, shielded by Superman's body.

Richard's heart beats several times before his brain can process that he is in fact still amongst the living and in Superman’s arms...and how good it feels. Superman leans in brushing back stray hair form Richard's face, "Are you alright?" He asks in his confident Superman voice, but the tone is tender and meant only for Richard. Over powered by the mesmerizing blue eyes filled with concern Richard is stunned into silence. Fingers that could easily crush titanium oh so gently brush Richard's cheek sending tingling sensations throughout Richard's body and bring him back from the shock of not being dead. "I was so worried..." Superman trails off with emotion, fingers gently gliding off of Richard’s face. Richard blinks then lifts his hand to brush Superman's face back.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to get involved, well you must know how it is..." Richard attempts to explain when his brain fully realizes Superman is still holding him within his infinitely strong arms, a blush creeps along his face. Superman smirks like only he can, and leans down to whisper into Richard's ear.

"You heard the door shut and lock, Superman certainly wouldn't cause property damage and from the sounds of it we will be here for a while..." Superman's voice lowers as he nibbles Richard's earlobe between perfect white teeth, "How about I finish where you left off?" That deep voice and seductive tone travels directly to Richard's loins and a small moan escapes his throat.

"Oh yes, definitely."

***************


End file.
